Katy Jackson LVPD
by BIGMAMA1986
Summary: Katy Jackson is a homicide detective transferred to Las Vegas from Brooklyn she hasn't dated for awhile and she see's Warwick Brown on her first case and thinks he's gorgeous, but will he be her mr right or is there someone else?.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was my first day as a homicide detective for LVPD, I had transferred from Brooklyn after having many disputes with the way things were run there. I had spoken to my best friends Uncle who was also a homicide detective for the LVPD.

I was on my first call out on the graveyard shit, I met my friends Uncle Jim Brass at the crime scene.

"Hello, Katy" Jim said, he gave me a big bear hug "Long time no see".

"Hey, I know yeah" I smiled "it's good to see you"

"How you settling in at the new place?" he asked.

"still got boxes upon boxes, but I'm getting there" I smiled.

"so your first case?" he smiled.

"yeah it's a bit intimidating, so I'm glad you're here" I replied.

"come on then, I'll fill you in" he said as he led me up towards the house.

"Did the count change since you called me?" I asked.

"yeah they found another one, so it's a quadruple. Mother, father, and two teenage boys. Only the sisters survived" Jim said.

"coincidence?" I asked.  
"according to the teen girl, she heard a noise and hid in the closet" he replied.

"and the younger sister?"  
"not entirely sure yet but she's over there, in the police car, refusing to speak to anyone" he said.

"no surprise there" I said.

"CSI are in there now Gil Grissom, he's the supervisor on the grave yard shift, he's pulled all his team off any other cases" Jim informed me.

"okay, so what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"when the body's have been taken by the coroner I want you to do in on the walk through with the CSI's and then the autopsy's" he said.

"No problem, and do we have any suspects?" I asked.

"we are going to question the Teen as soon as we can, I'll let you know if we need you to do anything else but as it's your first day we will get the gruesome things out the way first" he smiled.

"thanks for that" I said rolling my eyes.

I got to the front of the house and put my paper socks on, ready to go in, when I heard someone call Brass.

"hey Nick" Jim said. I turned to look and saw a muscular dark haired guy.

"we found some fresh motorbike tracks round the back, footprints and some bidi buts"

"bidi?"Jim asked.

"cheap cigarettes that are supposed to be less harmful but they aren't" I said.

Nick looked at me impressed.

"oh yeah sorry Nick, this Is Katy Jackson, she's the new homicide detective I was telling you about" Jim said.

"pleased to meet you I'm Nick Stokes CSI" he said holding out his hand.

"like wise" I smiled "can you show me what you found?" I shook his hand.

"yeah sure follow me" he smiled.

"will you be okay now?" Jim asked.

"yeah I'll call you if I need you" I smiled.

I took the shoe socks off and followed Nick. I wore a black pair of straight legged pants with a white vest and a soft black blazer, which gave me a smart but casual look. I wore flat pointed shoes that had a strap fastening around my ankle. My hair was down and straightened, I was wearing minimal make up.

"so this is your first day?" Nick smiled.

"yes, my first case" I replied.

"so you transferred from Brooklyn?, how you finding the heat?" he laughed.

"good actually, I was forever cold in Brooklyn so I'm just right here"

"that's half the battle" he added.

"so do you have any theory's yet?" I asked.

"I'm thinking someone that knows how to get in and out and especially with the bidi, I'm thinking the girls boyfriend?" he said.

"I'm with you on that one, I'm not entirely sure what I think about the teen's story yet, but then again I haven't spoke with her yet" I said.

"You haven't?" he asked.

"No I like to see the crime scene first get a feel for the evidence before I can tell if the witnesses are lying" I said.

"that's my kinda girl" he winked.

As we got around the back, I saw a light skinned black guy doing an impression of what I presume was the bike tire tracks.

"Katy this is Warwick Brown, Warwick this is Katy Jackson the new homicide detective" Nick said.

Warwick got up took his glove off and shook my hand.

"pleased to meet you Katy" he said. Warwick had the most beautiful green eyes.

"pleased to meet you too" I blushed, Warwick was gorgeous I was quite taken a back, and I lost myself for a moment.

Nick showed me the shoe prints, the match he had found and the bidi. "So we will run DNA on the bidi, check the type of bike from the tire tread" Nick said.

"These Tire and food prints are on wet ground but everywhere else was dry?" I said "Sprinkler's, are they on a timer?"

"good thinking" Nick smiled "you're showing us up"

"then we will know if the bike tracks are from the same time as the murder" I added.

"you sure you don't wanna have a job with us?" Warwick asked.

"No, I'm not clever enough" I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After speaking to Nick and Warwick, Nick walked me back around to the front of the house and we both put our shoe covers and gloves on. As we stepped into the house we were greeted by an older man in his mid 50's.

"what you got Nick?" he asked.

"we have tire treads, shoe impression's, a match and a bidi" Nick replied.

"a bidi?" the man asked looking confused.

"it's a type of cigarette, most commonly used by teenagers as they think they're less harmful than normal cigarettes" Nick said.

"anything else?"

"the impressions are on wet soil, and as detective Jackson pointed out, the sprinkler's must be on a timer so If they were on the time of the murder then we know that the bike and the person were here at the time of the murder" Nick said.

"detective Jackson?" the guy asked looking confused again.

"oh yeah sorry" Nick said, "Gil Grissom this is Detective Katy Jackson, just transferred here from Brooklyn and this is her first case"

"pleased to meet you Mr Grissom" I said holding my hand out to shake his.

"pleased to meet you too Detective but I would prefer just the Grissom" he smiled, "sorry it's under such gruesome circumstances that we meet"

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"it takes a lot for me to be shocked, but this one has" he said.

"I'll show you around, whilst Nick you find out when the timer's are set for" Grissom said.

I followed Grissom into the house and straight away smelt a strong smell of iron, which meant there was a lot of blood. I followed Grissom up the stairs and only stepped where he had. Being a homicide detective for so long I had learned very quickly, never to mess up a crime scene, or you would have a very pissed off CSI team. I had my note book out and was already scribbling down notes, "we can have our notes copied for you" Grissom said.

"yeah I know, but I also like to take my own" I said. Grissom paused and looked back at me, the corner of his mouth turned up a little, I wasn't sure if it was a sarcastic smile or a praise kind of smile.

As we got to the top of the stairs I saw the first body, It was of an older male which I presumed was the father. I looked at the door it was outside and saw it said Brenda, I took notes as Grissom spoke about the blood and the wounds to the victim. He showed me a marking on the wall from the blood of the victim.

"notice it is a very cult like marking" Grissom said, " what do you make of that?"

"this neighborhood, the house makes me feel they were planted to make it look like a cult, I highly doubt that this is the work of a cult" I said "If so why didn't they take the girls?". Grissom did the same kind of smile again, it was annoying me some what as I couldn't read this guy and if he was being sarcastic then we had a problem on our hands.

He showed me around the rest of the house, the bodies of the mother and the two sons. There was another cult like marking in the bedroom, which I drew a rough sketch of in my note book. Grissom then took me into the kitchen and showed me where there was a knife missing, which made Nick and my theory more solid, that the killer knew the family and the house.

The coronor arrived, Grissom told me to meet him at the crime lab for the autopsy's and to follow up with the tire treads.

When I arrived I was introduced to the Chef medical examiner Dr Albert Robbins and he gave me the initial once over of the bodies, their wounds and what could of caused them. The knife that had gone missing from the block was consistent with the wounds on all four victims.

I had a phone call from Nick saying that he had matched the tire treads and he had the names of the lad's who lived in the area of the crime scene. So I headed up to the Lab, the receptionist gave me a visitors pass and called Nick to meet me.

"hey" he smiled.

"hey so you have me some suspects?" I asked.

"yeah and the sprinkler's were timed for around the time of the murder" Nick said.

"good, so what do you have to show me?" I asked.

"follow me" Nick said.

We went into Nick's office and he showed me the paper work for the bikes "I'll called this in to get some officers to pick them up, you wanna interrogator them with me?" I asked.

"yeah, any word from Brass about the witnesses?" Nick asked.

"Not yet we can find out when we head over to PD" I said. So I called in to get the officers to pick up these guys. Nick gave me a coffee and showed me around the lab. I met Gregg, Hodges, and Wendy in the break room. Gregg was also a good looking guy and he seemed like a cool dude. Even Hodges seemed hot in a strange way, I decided that I must have been getting desperate in my old age as all these guys were attractive to me. Nick shared his food with me as we waited for them to page me at PD . They eventually did and I drove us over there. Jim gave us the interview video, before we interviewed the suspects Nick and I watched it together.

"I don't buy this shit" I said switching the monitor off.

"neither do I, it's something to do with her parents not allowing her to see this boyfriend she has and he bumped them off" Nick said.

"No that's not it" I said "if that was the case why kill the brothers as well, but not the sister?"

Nick looked at me "what you thinking?" he asked.

"Not sure, have we had any word back from Sarah about Brenda?" I asked.

"all I know is that she hasn't said much only she was scared about the Buffalo" Nick said.

"The Buffalo?" I asked.

"Yeah that's all she has said"

"well we need to ask Tina about this then, maybe it's the boyfriends nickname?" I said.

"maybe lets go and interview them and find out" Nick said.

I told Brass about the buffalo thing and told him to ask Tina about it, before Nick and I went to speak to the guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Nick and I interviewed the guys it turned out that 4 guys from Tina's school shared the bike to cut the costs down, so we got the 4 guys in. We got to interviewing one of them called Jesse Overton, he seemed very nervous and went to light a bidi with a match. Nick looked at me knowingly.

"hey come on you can't smoke in here dude, I'm going to have to confiscate those" he said and took the pack and the matches from Jesse. After interviewing him he claimed that he didn't know Tina personally just knew her from school.

"can I go now?" Jesse asked as we were about to leave the room.

"No not at all, I need to ask you a few more questions" I smiled.

"It's definitely him" Nick said as we got out into the corridor.

"No doubt about it but we need to match that bidi" I said.

"well look at this" Nick said, opening the match book " I can match them to the one fund at the Collins house and then we got him"

"what with the DNA on the bidi?" I asked.

"Gregg couldn't get a good enough test as the water from the sprinkler's had washed most of it away" he replied.

"right, let me get Brass up to speed and we will head back over to the lab and get this bastard" I said.

So I went to Brass' office and told him what we had found, he was just about to go back in with Tina to ask her about buffalo.

"good work guy's" Jim said.

"No worries" I said.

"I knew it was a good idea to have you here" he winked.

Nick and I headed back to the crime lab, where Gil was checking Tina's clothes.

"don't you think it's a bit strange that from all that blood Tina didn't get even a spot on her?" Grissom said.

"very, didn't she say that she hugged her mother?, would be even weirder if she changed before she went for help" I said.

"indeed" Grissom replied.

Nick and I told him what was going on and we were going to take a look at the match now.

"good work guy's you two make a good team" Grissom said.

"don't we just" I smiled as we left to go check out the match book.

It didn't take long before Nick had matched the match from the scene to the matchbook from Jesse.

"well would you look at that" Nick said making me look through the telescope.

"Boom!" I grinned and high fived Nick, "we got this son of a bitch"

Grissom put his head through the door "so Kathrine just called the dad was killed first so he was going into Brenda's room which mean's he must of heard something and he went to save her?"

"is that what you really think?" I asked.

"why what do you think?" Grissom asked.

"maybe, I'm just out on a limb here but what if he was coming out of her room?" I asked.

"what do you mean?" Nick asked.

"good point" Grissom said "did you figure out if that was Jesse's match?"

"we sure did, we're heading back over to PD now" Nick said.

"good job guy's" Grissom said.

"did the father have any tattoo's?" I asked.

"no why?" Grissom asked.

"I want to know what this buffalo is?, if my theory is right she's scared of the buffalo" I said.

Grissom looked at me in deep thought "go and interview Jesse and I'll get back to you on that" he said.

"I'm lost!" Nick said.

"what if the Dad was abusing her and Tina had enough, he was probably doing the same to her and that's why she got Jesse to kill him" I said.

"If that's the case, why kill everyone else?" Nick asked.

"let's go find out" I said.

We drove back over to PD and spoke to Brass, "she said she doesn't know who or what buffalo is" he said.

"so no one called it the father?" I asked.

"what makes you say that Kat?" Jim asked.

"Just a hunch" I said "but maybe I'm wrong"

"Kat in all the years I've known you if you have a hunch it's usually right, so tell me" he said.

"let me speak to Jesse first and then I'll tell you" I said.

Nick and I went in and spoke to Jesse, after just a few minutes he confessed to murdering them all.

"so why did you do it?" I asked.

"because they wouldn't let us see each other" he said.

"now we both know that's bullshit Jesse" I said slamming my hand down on the table, which made him jump. "you best tell me the truth now and maybe we can cut you some slack, but if you don't boy I will make your life hell"

"oh yeah what you going to do?, I'm in prison till the day I die anyway so there's no way you can help me" Jesse said.

I read Jesse his rights and the officers hand cuffed him, I stormed out fuming.

Brass came out "well done girl" he said.

"no it's not over, this isn't the full story" I said.

Just then my phone rang "Jackson!" I answered.

"Katy it's Grissom, you were right, the dad was wearing a buffalo necklace. I got Sarah to take UV pictures and there was evidence of abuse" he said.

"well Jesse just confessed, he said it was because the parents wouldn't allow them to see each other" I said.

"I'm coming in to PD now so wait there, I want you to interview Tina with me" he said.

"why me?" I asked.

"because, Katy you cracked the case" he said.

"I hardly did, it was just a hunch" I replied.

"I'll be there in about an hour I have to print these pics out" he said.

"okay I'll have some lunch and I'll see you in a while" I said.

"yes tell Nick to grab lunch too" he replied.

I filled Nick and Brass in and said we were ordered to have lunch, so Nick and I went to the diner over the road from PD. I had a grilled chicken salad with an iced tea.

"so what made you move here?" Nick asked.

"I needed a change and I wasn't getting on well with the other detectives" I said.

"why's that?" he asked.

"it's along story" I sighed.

We chatted for ages about each other, Nick was single and he had, had enough of playing the field and was looking to settle down. He lived alone with his dog and he took my personal number so if I needed help unpacking or a curtain pole needed putting up to give him a call. I liked Nick he was really sweet I hadn't fancied him at first but the more I got to know him the more I kind of did.

I had a phone call from Grissom to say that he was just parking up so I should head back over to PD with Nick.

I got cash out of my purse but Nick insisted that he paid for lunch. "thank you" I smiled.

"No thank you, it was good to have lunch, when I'm working I don't usually see this time of day" he smiled.

"I guess not, we're both pulling a double" I sighed.

"the end is in sight" he smiled. With that we headed back to PD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Grissom and I walked In the room to see Tina, she was in a prison jumpsuit and looked younger than her years as she sat there in handcuffs.

"we know he abused Brenda, did he abuse you as well?" I asked. "is that why you got Jesse to kill him?"

Tina just stared at me for awhile, tears welled up in her eye's.

"we get why you planned to kill your father but why your mother and brothers?" Grissom asked.

"because they didn't protect me or Brenda, they knew damn well what was going on and they did nothing" she said.

"why now?" I asked.

"I had to protect my daughter, like my mother should of protected me" she replied.

Finally then it all made sense, Brenda wasn't Tina's sister it was her daughter.

"and Brenda's father? Was that Jesse?" Grissom asked.

"I was 13 years old, I didn't understand what was happening to me, my belly grew big I had trouble hiding it from the other kids I didn't want him to hurt her anymore" she said.

"who is Brenda's father?" Grissom asked. I touched his arm and shook my head.

"it's okay, I get it" I said, suddenly feeling emotional.

"what will happen to Brenda?" Tina asked.

"she's safe now" I said.

"thank you, that's all I wanted" she said.

I couldn't take the tension anymore and left the room. I walked down the corridor and into the break room, I sat on the chair and broke down.

"hey"Nick said, walking "are you okay?"

"sorry I don't usually get like this" I said quickly wiping my eyes.

"babe, it get's to us all sometimes" he said putting his hand on top of mine.

"hey what happened to your hand?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"that's me getting emotional, over this case" he smiled.

"thanks Nick" I smiled.

"anytime" he smiled back.

After debriefing I sat doing my paperwork when Jim walked in.

"hey why you still here?" he asked.

"just finishing my paperwork off, I'm almost done now" I said.

"good go home and rest, you've had a tough first day, we will call you if we need you" he said.

"thanks Jim" I smiled.

After I finished my paperwork I got in my car and drove home. It was just before rush hour and I was glad to pull in to my street as the traffic started to build up.

I kicked my shoes off, slipped my blazer off and let my hair down before grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. I looked at the moving boxes still piled up around the apartment and let out a long deep groan. So I had a shower and got in my pj's, which were booty shorts and a vest top and sat opening boxes of books to put on my new book shelf that was already up and had been for a week.

My personal cell went off, it was a text message from Nick asking how I was feeling. We exchanged texts for a while, the next thing I knew was that he was coming round with some beers to help me un pack my boxes. I went to put a bra on and change, but got side tracked with my photo frames so I literally just put my bra on. When he arrived I was still in booty shorts and a vest top, with my knee high socks and my hair piled on top of my head. I buzzed him in and opened my front door, he came in with a 6 pack of beers and a chinese takeout bag.

"I figured you hadn't eaten" he smiled.

"you figured right" I smiled taking it out his hand, " sorry about the attire, but this is me in chill mode".

"No you carry on" he said closing the front door behind him.

"I got a few things, because I didn't know what you liked" he said.

"I eat most things" I laughed. We went into the kitchen and took it all out the bag "do you want a plate?"

"No I'm good" Nick said.

"good because we aren't civilized here, straight out the carton" I laughed, " plus my plates are still in boxes"

Nick laughed and passed me a beer, I passed him a fork.

"so what we got?" I asked.

"Pot stickers, egg rolls,chicken chow mein, kung pao chicken,Sesame beef,honey walnut shrimp and beef teriyaki" he said.

"do you mind if we share, because I like a bit of all of them" I laughed.

"hell no that's my fave thing to do" he smiled.

We sat tucking in to the food chatting and sipping beer, "thanks for this" I smiled.

"no thank you, there was no way I was sleeping yet and I needed some company" he said.

"me too I don't have any friends here, I only know Jim and he isn't someone I want to see out of work" I laughed.

"yeah I suppose not" he said, " so where do you want me to start?"

"well I suppose it would be a good idea to unpack the kitchen things so I can stop living off take outs" I said.

"yeah that would be a good idea" he laughed.

So for the next few hours we spent unpacking the kitchen things, we had a laugh he was a really funny guy and I liked him. I couldn't tell if he liked me as friends or he wanted to date me, but as we had only met that day we would see.

"so what you think of Warwick?" he asked me as we were collapsing all the boxes. I was a bit taken a back at this random question.

"I don't know I only met him for a while, why?" I asked.

"because he was thinking about asking you out for a drink" he said, "but don't tell him I told you"

"oh really?" I said "he seems like a nice guy"

"he is a really good guy he is one of my best friends" he replied.

"I don't tend to date guys until I know a bit more about them" I said.

" Gregg was asking about you as well" he said.

"really?, gosh I've never really had this much attention" I laughed.

"I find that hard to believe" Nick said.

"no honestly people don't tend to ask me out I'm always at work or at the gym, I don't really do the whole dating thing" I said.

"when was your last relationship?" he asked.

"like 5 years ago before my promotion" I said.

"so you not looking to date?"

"well I never really thought about it to be honest, I suppose it would be nice" I said.

Not long after Nick said he was tired and would head home.

"let me give you some cash for the food and beers" I said.

"No my shout" he smiled.

"are you sure? You paid for my lunch" I said.

"course I'm sure"

"well next time its my treat" I said.

"okay" he said, "when you back at work?"

"tomorrow night" I replied.

"me too I might see you" he said.

"more than likely" I smiled. I showed Nick to the door he kissed me on the cheek and said goodbye.

I liked Nick, but why had he told me about Gregg and Warwick? Was he testing the waters for himself or was he hooking his friends up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next few days were mad busy at work and I got to see Nick a few times on cases, I was starting to really like him. I had 4 days off and I got all my unpacking done and joined a gym recommended to me by Nick as I had been there over 2 weeks and hadn't worked out once. On my 3rd day off I messaged Nick to see what he was up to. He called me straight away.

"hey Nick" I answered.

"hey Kat, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm good, how's you?"

"good thank you, I'm not doing anything today if you wanted to do something?" he said.

"yeah I've finished unpacking and I don't know what to do with myself" I said.

"what were you thinking?" he asked.

"not sure I wanted to see the sights as I haven't really seen much of Vegas" I said.

"you wanna see the strip?" he asked.

"is that a really cheesy thing to do?" I asked

"not at all, well not if you haven't done it yet" he laughed, "you get fed up of it after you've been here awhile"

"you don't have to if you don't want to, I know I can be a bit boring" I said.

"don't be daft I enjoy spending time with you" he said. My heart fluttered when he said that.

" I like spending time with you too" I said smiling to myself.

"so say I'll pick you up in an hour?" he asked.

"yeah perfect I'll get ready now" I said.

"okay see you in an hour" he said.

I put the phone down and ran to the shower. I did my make up and my hair curly I couldn't decide on an outfit as I didn't know what I would doing. In the end I chose my high wasted white flared trousers with my black sweet heart neckline cropped top, with nude heels and my cropped denim jacket to make it a little more casual. I wore midi rings and my big hooped earrings and a gold necklace. I chose a nude and gold clutch bag that I put all what I needed in there. I buzzed Nick in and quickly sprayed my perfume and applied some nude matte lipstick. The door knocked and I opened it, Nick was in Jeans and a black shirt, with a brown belt and brown shoes he looked gorgeous. My heart fluttered.

"hey" I beamed.

"wow!" he said his face dropping.

"what?" I asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"you look so different" he said.

"in a bad way?" I asked.

"No you look really good, it's just I'm not used to seeing you outside of work, only in your pj's" he laughed.

"is it alright? I wasn't sure what to wear" I said.

"it's perfect" he smiled " you ready?"

"yeah" I smiled.

Nick took me to the Top of the world restaurant.

"Oh my God are you being serious?" I asked as we went up.

"yeah everyone's got to eat here at least once" he laughed.

We sat in a window seat and I looked out at the view, "this is amazing" I said grinning.

"glad you like it" he smiled.

"I'm being a total tourist aren't I?" I laughed.

"Just a little" he laughed.

I had an Iced tea while I chose from the menu, I had a chicken and baby kale salad with a honey spiced dressing, which was delicious. Nick had the steak which looked amazing I took lots of pics of the view. When it came to the bill, Nick snatched it out of my hand.

"hey it's my turn" I said.

"No chance" he laughed.

"this isn't fair you need to let me pay for something" I said.

"maybe one day" he winked.

After lunch we went to the Mob museum which Nick paid for again. It was so cool and I loved it "do you like it?" he asked.

"yeah it's amazing I love it" I said taking some pictures. We did the line up souvenir picture, that I paid for and I bought us both a souvenir coin and mug from the gift shop.

After the Mob museum we went to the National Atomic Testing museum which was also amazing "I'm such a nerd" I laughed.

"me too hence why I bought you here" Nick laughed.

After the Museum Nick asked me what I wanted to do as it wasn't quite dinner time, so we decided on miniature golf at the Rio. It was Kiss themed and I absolutely loved it, I was having the best time with Nick and he kicked my ass at golf.

We had dinner at Roxy's diner as according to Nick was a Vegas right of passage. It was a 1950's style diner where the staff sang and danced, it was wicked and I was having the time of my life. I had the bacon and cheddar burger which was impossible to eat in a lady like way.

After dinner we decided to go and play pool and have a beer.

"I've had a really good time today" I said.

"me too" Nick smiled.

"I'm so tired now though" I sighed.

"you wanna head home?" he asked.

"I should, but I don't want to" I said.

"what you mean?" he asked looking confused.

"well I'm really tired but I don't want the day to end" I said. I couldn't believe what I was saying and I had only had one beer.

"me either" he said pulling a sad face.

We headed back to my apartment and all of a sudden it felt awkward as we pulled up outside.

"when you back at work?" he asked turning the engine off and turning to me.

"not tomorrow night, the night after"

"yeah same here" he smiled "maybe I'll see you then?"

"hopefully" I said.

He smiled and bit his lip, from then on all I could do was stare at his lips. "will you be at the gym tomorrow?" I asked.

"yeah in the morning about 8:30 am" he said.

"okay cool" I said suddenly not knowing what else to say.

"shall I walk you to your door?" he asked.

"if you want to" I replied. He took the keys out ran round and opened the door for me. We walked up the path not saying anything, I kept looking at my feet and when I did look up I met Nicks gaze. I looked away quickly feeling myself blush. When we got to the door I searched or my keys in my bag, "so lets do this again" Nick said.

"yeah definitely" I said fishing my keys out eventually.

"like an official date, dinner at a nice place" he said.

"yeah I'd like that a lot" I smiled.

He inched closer to me and looked at my lips, "can I kiss you?" he whispered. I put my arm around his neck and kissed him. We were making out for awhile when I heard someone clear their throat. It was someone trying to get in the building, I got all embarrassed and moved out the way apologizing. When they got in Nick and I burst out laughing.

"I better go" he said.

"yeah and me" I smiled

We kissed again and then said our goodbyes. I was smiling all the way up to my apartment I was still smiling taking my make up off and when I got in bed. I had a text message as I was just dropping off to sleep, It was from Nick with a kissy face emoji. I fell asleep still smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next few weeks were amazing Nick and I were officially dating but as of work we kept it to ourselves. Both Gregg and Warwick had asked to take me out and I had to turn them both down. I had become really good friends with Morgan who was Conrad the day shift supervisor for the crime lab She didn't really get on with him and neither did anyone else.

I was starting to enjoy working for LVPD and I was fitting in well.

I had been working for LVPD for 7 months and Conrad was now the sheriff , and Grissom had left. Csi had a new supervisor for the grave yard shift who's name was D.B Russell, I had met him and worked with him a few times and I got on well with him. One night we had a 419 in a porn film studio. I arrived on the scene to find a mummified body on a bed. I contacted CSI and called the owners of the studio, who said that they had left for a convention 2 days before so I knew that the body had been placed there, not killed there.

Julie Finlay was the first CSI on the scene followed by D.B and a reporter called John who was hanging with them for a few days to do an article for his magazine.

After seeing the crime scene our first thought was someone with a vendetta against the porn company, so my first job was to go through all employee's past and present to see what I could uncover.

Nick arrived on the scene and found a long rectangular object with 0's all over it when he opened it a spider came crawling out, I did a dash across the room.

"calm down" he laughed.

"That's a black widow" Julie said.

"No it's a false widow it's harmless" he laughed.

"what ever it fucking is GET IT AWAY FROM ME NOW!" I shouted.

Nick put it in a tub and took it out to the car, and I eventually calmed down. Gregg called us to tell us that they were going to re hydrate the body, they found a gold heart charm inserted into her heart.

They went public with the dead woman's face and we had a prostitute come forward called Angela, I spoke to her and she knew the dead woman. Her name was Megan Romerez she wanted out of the game so she had been going to the fellowship of fallen angels, which was a a ministry run by Brother Larson. Angela had last seen Megan 2 months ago at a support meeting and then she just disappeared along with other girls one of them including Brass' daughter, who I knew but didn't care much for but I knew it would hit Jim hard as he loved her dearly even though she treated him like shit.

So the next thing we did was get the potentially missing girls photos out there asking the public for information. We had a phone call from a doctor at the hospital saying that a Jane Doe ,had come in 2 weeks before strangled and left for dead in an alley, matching one of the girls description. Julie and I went down to the hospital to speak to the doctor and for Julie to process the girl. Her name was Teresa Hill, she was on a ventilator as I spoke to the doctor Morgan arrived with Teresa's personal items that day shift had found on her when they first processed her.

After some research I found that Teresa was advertising herself online claiming she was a virgin. In her personal items there was a charm bracelet with exactly the same heart charm that they pulled out from the dead bodies heart.

As the girls started processing I had a phone call to say that a body of one of the other missing girls had been found. So I told Julie and Morgan before heading out to the crime scene to meet Nick and Gregg. The next victim was a Chloe Rudolph, the scene was staged again with the girl sat up dressed in an apron in front of different kinds of cakes. Nick said that by the looks of her she had been there for around 12 hours as full rigor had set in. As the guys were processing the scene I had a phone call with some intel from PD stating that Chloe was an employee at a food fetish site, where people paid her to watch her eat. The way they had found her was her website started shooting around an hour ago, the camera was set up and still running but they had closed the website down. Cyber had traced the IP address and found the location. It was her boyfriends place not hers. There was an APB out on her boyfriend and I was waiting to here back from them when they had found him. I was talking to Nick ,telling him what I had found out, when Gregg called out.

"you may wanna cancel that APB" he said. Nick and I walked over to the freezer to find a male body with what looked like a GSW to the head.

I called it in to PD, whilst the guys processed the scene.

Nick said that by the looks of it the female COD was choking and what was really weird was she had choked on chocolate covered locusts. Again there was a rectangular object in the diary and I backed away when Nick found it, but this time it was another gold heart charm.

After the autopsy on the second dead body, they found that in fact she too had been strangled, Hodges called me in to show me she had an inscription on her back it said Thou shalt not bare false witness, which was from the tenth commandments.

I was leaving when I saw D.B and Julie in the office, D.B waved at me to come in.

"what do you make of all this?" he asked,

"7 missing girls, bibles girl with cakes?" I said.

"yeah" he replied looking confused at the evidence lay out in front of him.

"I'm thinking the 7 deadly sins" I said.

Both D.B and Julie looked at me with their eyes wide open along with their jaws.

"what?" I asked.

"you've cracked it" D.B said "why the hell are you not working for me?" he got up and grabbed me kissing me on the lips.

There was a buzz then everyone was doing research on the sins, whilst Nick and Gregg went to question Brother Larson and Angela down at the ministry.

Nick found that Brother Larson's bible also was hollowed out like at the crime scenes, him and Morgan ran some tests on it and called me with the results. From the finger prints and DNA on the bible they found out that before Brother Larson was a street hustler called Daniel. PD sent me an email with all his priors on, which included pimping and in possession of a fire arm and according to Nick it was the same calibrate as the bullet that was found in the body from the freezer. I was at PD having a coffee break when Nick called me.

"I ran diagnostics on the web cam and it turns out it was switched on remotely at an address, and guess where the address is?" he asked.

"the Ministry?" I replied.

"got it in one" he said.

"I'll meet you over there with back up" I said.

It was pouring down with rain, so I grabbed my LVPD waterproof jacket and drove over with back up.

Nick had the journalist with him and he made him stay in the car whilst we went in. Gregg was also there, we called out for Daniel Larson when we heard is voice coming from the office. We all had our guns drawn and followed the sound into the office to find it was a recording playing on the computer. As Gregg shut it off there was a blood curdling scream which sounded like it came from a women, we all looked at each other and ran towards the sound, we followed the sound and busted a door open to find a woman strapped to a bed with Angela stood over her holding her down.

"get the fuck off her Angela" I shouted, I ran and pulled her off the screaming woman.

"you don't understand" Angela said.

I went back to PD with Angela and after I dried off I proceeded to interrogate her.

Angie claimed that the girl she had strapped to the bed was an addict and that she was weaning her off the drugs, she said she didn't know where Larson was.

During the raid the Journalist had spotted someone smoking outside the building, he had gone to investigate and gotten hit over the head by someone he didn't see.

D.B called me and said he had worked it out it wasn't the 7 deadly sins it was Dante's inferno, with was the 9 circles of hell, which is why the first victim hadn't died as she was in limbo.

I had a call from Brass to tell me that they had picked up Larson, they had found his gun and ballistics had matched it to the weapon that was used to kill freezer guy. Brass and D.B was interviewing him whilst I checked some leads.

Daniel was denying he had anything to do with them, but he admitted that he took the girls off the street and pimped them out to a higher class of men. He had pictures on his phone of all the missing girls that he had apparently sent to an anonymous client, he would then drop the chosen girls off on a corner somewhere to be picked up by the clients.

He told D.B that he wanted a deal to ensure his freedom. "how can he say that, what could he possibly have to bargain with?" I asked.

"he says he knows where Ellie Brass is, he claims she isn't missing and he spoke to her this morning" he replied.

"The son of a bitch" I shouted. I was driving over to the lab to be bought up to speed by the guys. It was another hectic double shift and I didn't know if I was coming or going.

"well turns out the guy put in another request for a girl tonight and Morgan has a plan, she will pretend to be one of the girls and go under cover" he said.

"oh hell no, I can't have that, Is Conrad allowing this?"

"he's not happy but if we don't have an undercover operation then all we're doing is sitting around waiting for another body to drop" he replied.

"then I will do it" I said.

"we already thought of this, but if that was the killer who was lurking at the ministry then it's possible that he could of seen you, which will blow our cover" he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

So that night we wired Morgan up and the client took the bait. She was dropped off on the corner that they had arranged and we had units set up to follow her when she was picked up. I was with Nick and Gregg in one of the cars.

A black SUV picked her up and we followed them to an apartment block. Julie, D.B and Conrad were back at the lab watching the recording. Julie radioed in to say that they had a name from the address, an Oliver Tate, he had no priors. She sent the file to Gregg's phone and we all took a look at the picture.

Brass called me to say that Ellie's Mom had called to say that she had received one of the rectangular objects in a bible with the circles all over it and that she was heading over to the lab with it as we spoke.

I was waiting for word from Conrad, we were in the Lobby waiting when he radioed in saying he wanted us up on the floor closer to Morgan as he didn't like what was going down in the apartment and he was on his way over. Just then Julie radioed and said that they had lost visual but she could still hear and he was sending her home with the driver as he wasn't in the mood. So we all rushed back out to the cars and waited for Morgan to leave. She got in the black SUV and drove off. Nick radioed saying the vehicle was on the move and that we were following. We lost the SUV for a few minutes but when we got it back in view again D.B radioed in telling us to stop it and pull it over.

"copy that" Nick said as I hit the light. It wouldn't pull over so I sped up and pulled in front of it. I saw the other units hit their lights and come speeding up behind us. I put the car in park and got out with my gun drawn.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" I shouted. The driver got out, "put your hands on the hood of the car" I shouted, I recognized the kids face I had seen him from the Ministry. Gregg called out to Nick, the car was empty Morgan was nowhere to be seen.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I asked the driver, holding my gun against the back of his head.

"where's who?" he asked.

"the girl you picked up" I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said turning round getting in my face. I pushed him back hard against the car and pressed the gun on his brow.

"TRY IT GO ON YOU SON OF A BITCH AND I WILL SPLATTER YOUR BRAINS ALL OVER THIS CAR" I shouted.

Gregg radioed in to say that Morgan was gone an officer came and took the driver away from me before I killed him. "FUCK!" I shouted, Nick slammed his hand down on the bonnet of the car and I slammed the door shut. Julie radioed to all units requesting a 444 an officer needs assistance and that someone needed to inform Conrad.

D.B called me to tell me that there was a flash drive in the bible object and that he had Ellie too.

Conrad stormed the apartment but Oliver Tate was no where to be seen, D.B radioed in to say that there were two black SUV's and the other one was parked outside a storage unit. Nick, Gregg and I jumped in the car and headed over to the scene. When we arrived the window was smashed and there was quite a lot of blood, we all rushed over to the storage unit and searched the building with back up. We found a girl stabbed through the chest with a spear sat in a boat, she was wearing Morgans dress and her hair was the same but it wasn't Morgan.

I was so relieved that it wasn't her, but worried sick at the same time, Morgan and I had gotten close she was a really good friend to me and I couldn't believe that I had let this go a head.

Julie and Nick processed the crime scene whilst I went back over to P.D. At this point I had been awake for over 24 hours I was like a walking zombie.

Conrad told me to go home and get a few hours sleep as I was no good to them like this, but I refused so he made me have a lie down on the sofa in his office. I didn't know how long I had been asleep but I was awoken to my phone ringing. It was from Gregg, he was processing the new crime scene with Nick and he was calling me with an update. They had found more rectangular dowels, like the ones from the diary's but this time they had numbers on them in a sequence. After getting off the phone with Gregg I went into the break room and poured myself some coffee. D.B came storming in and told me that the driver worked for Larson and when they spoke to Larson he spread some bullshit out and said that Angela was once Tate's favorite forbidden fruit, so they had gone to pick Angela up and they wanted me and him to interview her. I went and washed my face applied some makeup, re did my hair and changed into black skinny jean's with boots, a burgundy tshirt and a leather jacket. I clipped my gun and my badge to my belt and walked out. I had been waiting to wear this outfit since I started, this was my ass whooping outfit and that is exactly what I was going to do. I walked over to the diner with D.B and got some take out food. Julie was processing the apartment and told us she had found a vile of something in the fire place the journalist had turned up at the apartment saying he had received a dowel with a flash drive telling him to come to the address. When Julie put the flash drive in it was a message from Morgan she was tied to a chair and said that only one of them could survive, her or Ellie and we had to choose. Julie headed over to the lab so D.B and I headed over there too. Henry had run some DNA but it was incomplete there was no sex gene, D.B got a little short with him and said it was impossible and to run it again before storming out. I looked at Henry and did a sympathetic smile. "it's not you he's upset because he allowed Morgan to do this" I said. Hodges put his head round the door, "she's a CSI what the hell was she doing undercover anyway" he said.

"I did tell them, but no one listens to me" I said walking out to find D.B talking to Sarah in the corridor she had found out that Angela was indeed arrested for soliciting and she was with Tate. Tate had lost his job because of it and was angry with the world, which gave him motive.

"we need to speak to Angela asap" I said.

"we can't she's disappeared" Sarah said.

"what do you mean disappeared?" I asked.

"we have an APB on her but can't find her anywhere" she said.

They ran tests on the vial that Julie had found, whilst we watched the video, it said we had 6 hours to make a decision or the decision would be made for us.

"she keeps looking up" I said,

"yeah and everytime there is a pitch in the audio she does it" D.B said.

"it's a message, we need to isolate that sound" I said.

"get this over to Archie asap" D.B said passing Julie the flash drive.

Nick was back from the crime scene and was with Archie looking at the audio, "it sounds a lot like airplanes landing and taking off" he said.

"so we're looking at somewhere near an airport" I said "Hodges mentioned something about finding rock salt trace in the crime scenes, so we need to find a metal deposit place near an airport or strip in Nevada" I said.

The vial was of synthetic DNA which was the same that Henry had run at the boat crime scene which is why he couldn't get any sex gene from it. Gregg worked out that Tate was storing something important on the DNA they just needed to find out the right inscription code. So Nick and Sarah got a warrant for the bio-metric scanners from Tate's work.

During this time David and Doc found another inscription on the body from the boat which said Barb Thee Thorns.

I had a phone call from dispatch saying D.B requested back up at the Ministry he was in pursuit of Oliver Tate. I headed over to the ministry when I arrived I couldn't believe my eyes. Oliver Tate's car had been blown up with him inside. Day shift Csi were there and so were Conrad and Brass.

"so Tate had a partner?" I asked.

"I'm not so sure" D.B said.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"look at the scattered remains, it's just like the 7th circle of hell, I think Tate was the next victim"

"well wheres the 6th?" I asked.

"Angela, she's dead inside, strung up like Jesus on the cross, that's betrayal" he replied.

"what the fuck is going on?" I asked.

"that means there is only 2 circles left" Conrad said.

Julie came out from inside the Ministry "there was a sim card inside the dowel" she said, "with a message for you" she handed it to Brass.

"the killer wants me to make a call" he said

"get it set up to run a cell tower trace" I said

"already done" Julie said.

So Jim put the sim in a phone and called the only contact that was in the phone which was Solomon.

It was Ellie, she said It was time and Brass had to give them our choice, Ellie or Morgan.

Jim said he couldn't do that and then the phone went dead. The Trace didn't work as he wasn't on the phone long enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I went home to shower and change as there was no word from the killer and CSI were still working on the evidence. Nicks shift was due to start at 11 so he decided to come over and see me before he started. I was so tired after having a shower he came over with some food he had made at home.

"you look so tired baby" he said. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I really am babe but I can't sleep not knowing where Morgan is" I said.

"that could have been you if you had gotten your way" he said.

"I wish it was" I sighed.

"I don't" he said kissing me, " I don't know what I would have done"

"do you think, she's dead?" I asked.

"Katy, Morgan is a strong girl she isn't dead I can promise you that"

"I hope you're right" I said, "I really do"

I was still in my towel from the shower, he heated the food up and made me sit and eat it. We sat on the sofa with the TV on even though neither of us were really watching it. I lay my head on his lap and must of drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken abruptly by my work phone, It was D.B and Nick was gone.

"Jackson" I answered.

"hey it's Russell, Angela had skin under her finger nails, it was an unknown male so Tate wasn't our killer, we encrypted the DNA and it was full of Porn shots of all our missing women posed like the 9 circles of hell, but he was more of a viewer than a doer and used really young boys to for fill his fantasy's. Also the inscription on the boat body was an anagram for the Theban Brothers it's from Dante's inferno."

"seriously, this just get weirder and weirder" I said.

"they were cursed for life because of the sins of their father" he said.

"so what then?" I asked.

"I've got Henry to run the DNA from under Angela's nails and ran it against Jake the driver of the SUV" he said.

"and?" I asked.

"it's not back yet but I can guarantee it's him and he's brother" Russell said.

"I knew this guy was a dodgy fucker, I'll be there as soon as possible do not interrogate this son of a bitch till I get there" I said.

"of course not" he replied.

I put the phone down, I threw on my black pant suit with a nude top and my flat shoes, I put some make up on and left my hair down and wavy. I grabbed my badge and my gun and headed out the door. I arrived at PD just as Nick was giving Russell the news that the DNA was a familiar match to Jake the drivers, and they had a hit from the finger print from the trigger switch that started the web cam at the Ministry to Matt, Jake's brother.

"he's never going to turn his brother in" Nick said, "all we have him on I him driving round the block and he knows it"

"what I don't get is why they need to punish Tate, in fact all of us for that matter" Russell said. " he wants to confess just not to us"

"Larson?" I asked.

"exactly" Russell replied.

So we set them up to speak in the interview room and watched them hash it out. Russell showed Jake the picture of Angela and asked if that was his brothers work. He got mad and said that he was lying and that it was a trick.

"there is no way he would do that he knew how much I cared for her" Jake said.

"he killed her, Matthew killed her" I said "he posed her like all the others"

He smacked the picture out of Russell's hands " NO!" he said pointing in my face.

"you are your brothers keeper, you are responsible for he's actions" Russell said. " you will be responsible for another 2 girls deaths who have absolutely nothing to do with what happened to you"

I showed him a picture of the general area that the girls were in and asked him to show us.

"we are all sinners" Larson said " we all seek redemption this is your chance"

Jake pointed to an area on the map, I quickly circled it and ran out the room. I called dispatch before putting my bullet proof vest on. We had 2 squad cars, Brass and Conrad in another car and then I drove with Nick and Gregg in Nicks SUV as I was the faster driver, although Nick hated to admit it, but we needed to get there fast. When we pulled up Ellie was stood there with Morgan and Matt on the floor. We all jumped out I went running to Morgan, "dad he shot her I tried to get the gun off him but he was too strong" Ellie said.

I checked Morgans pulse "It's weak but she's alive, quick call an ambulance" I said.

Gregg did it straight away, whilst Nick checked Matt's pulse "he's dead" he said.

We got to the hospital following the ambulance, Nick went and spoke to Ellie whilst Gregg and I waited to hear news as Morgan was in surgery.

Nick came out and spoke to us and Russell.

"she said Morgan got them out of there and Matthew chased them down shooting Morgan in the back. Then Ellie tackled him there was a struggle, the gun dropped and she shot him" Nick said.

Shortly after Hodges arrived.

"did you run trace?" I asked him after updating him on the Morgan situation.

"yes but there's something a bit strange" he said.

"like what?" I asked.

He looked up and saw Brass and then looked back at me.

"come on lets get a coffee" I said.

"basically there was no GSR on the victims shirt" he said when we got out of ear shot.

"which means Ellie didn't shoot him whilst on top of him?" I asked.

"exactly" he said " but it could just have been misconstrued"

"mmmmm" I said thinking.

"Sarah is on it anyway she wants us to call her when we hear any news on Morgan" he said.

"thank you David" I said touching his arm.

"No problem Kat, we all love Morgan" he sighed.

Just then D.B came running down the corridor, "we need to go, Ellie's been lying this whole time, there are pictures of her and Matthew together on his cell phone even pictures with Nancy a year ago in Jersey city" he said.

"The fiance? Nancy mentioned?" I asked.

"you got it" he replied.

"the son of a bitch, I knew it the lying bitch. Where are they now?" I asked.

"they already left this is why we need to go" he said.

I looked at David " I will call you straight away as soon as I hear anything you will be the first to know" David said.

I gave him a big hug and kissed him on the lips, "you Hodges are a genius" I ran off up the hall leaving him stunned.

Ellie had gone to Nancy's hotel with her so we all headed over there. Russell kept trying to call Brass but it was just ringing out and ringing out.

I arrived at the hotel and asked the receptionist which room, I headed up with 2 other officers I banged on the door an shouted "LVPD OPEN UP"

Just then I heard Brass say, you may as well shoot me. I kicked the door in to see Ellie stood there with a gun in her hand pointing it at Jim I aimed my gun at her head. Jim managed to talk her down and grab the gun from her hand. One of the officers cuffed her and took her out the room, that is when I saw Nancy's lifeless body on the bathroom floor surrounded by blood. Brass burst into tears and I held him close for ages.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

One of the other detectives had to interrogate Ellie as I was so mad I wanted to kill her, I finished my paper work and headed over to the hospital. In the waiting room sat Sarah, Julie, Hodges, Gregg and Nick. Morgan was out of surgery and was doing well we were waiting for her to wake up so we could see her before going home for some well earned rest.

Nick and I went for a walk to grab some coffee's.

"I'm proud of you" he said grabbing my hand.

"why?" I asked looking confused.

"because in the last 3 days you've had like 4 hours sleep and still smarter than all us put together" he laughed.

"I don't know about that" I said.

"it's true how did I get so lucky to find someone as gorgeous and clever as you" he said.

"God knows but you are one lucky son of a bitch" I smiled.

He used my hand to pull me into him, he put his one hand behind my neck and kissed me so deeply and lovingly, which shocked me. He pulled away still holding my neck gently staring down into my eyes.

"I really am lucky" he said "I wanted to tell you something, I've been wanting to tell you for ages now"

Just then I heard someone clear their throat, we both turned to look to see Gregg stood there looking awkward.

"Erm..., sorry... Morgan's awake" he said.

I pulled away from Nick "thanks Gregg" I said and walked back up the hall towards Morgans room, leaving Nick and Gregg to talk. I had a phone call as I got to the room it was from Warwick, he had been on Holiday visiting family for the last week and had no clue what was going on.

"hey" I answered.

"hey I just heard what happened is Morgan okay?" he asked.

"yeah she just woke from surgery I'm about to go in and see her call Nick he will fill you in" I said.

"I've tried but it's switched off" he said.

"I'll get him to call you" I said.

"thanks Kat" he said. I put the phone down and walked into the room, to see Hodges Julie and Sarah.

Morgan's eyes lit up when she saw me.

"hey" she smiled.

"hey you" I said walking over to the bed.

"you look like shit" she said.

"oh thanks, nice one" I said rolling my eyes and laughing, "it's your fault I've been worried sick"

"my bad" she said " I should of listened to you"

"yes you should of" Hodges said.

I chatted to her for awhile and gave her a kiss "you going already?" she asked.

"yes I'm shattered and starving. I will be back in the morning, I'll bring you some Pj's and toiletries and I'll spend a few hours with you I promise"

"you better" she said.

Nick and Gregg came walking in and I felt so awkward.

"we all still going to the diner?" Hodges asked.

"yeah" I said " I am going to pass out if I don't eat."

So we all headed over to the diner after Gregg and Nick saw Morgan for awhile. Nick was in my car but I couldn't ask him what was going on as so was Sarah, plus Nick was on the phone to Warwick filling him in on the gossip.

When we got to the diner I ordered the biggest burger on the menu, with chilli cheese fries and a mango iced tea.

I loved the CSI crew, they had all become close friends of mine and we very often went for food. I was well and truly bloated when I came out the diner.

"you alright to take me to my car?" Sarah asked.

"yeah course" I said.

"and can you take me home please?" Nick asked.

"yeah sure" I smiled. So we dropped Sarah back off to PD and then headed to Nicks.

"so what did Gregg say?" I asked,

"he's pretty pissed with me" he laughed.

"why?" I asked.

"because I didn't tell him what was going on and when I told him how long it had been going on he wasn't very happy" he smiled.

"so is he going to tell anyone?" I asked

"no course not" he said grabbing my hand. "but I don't see why we can't tell anyone"

"we've been through this it doesn't look very professional look what happened to Sarah and Grissom" I said.

"yes but they work in the same department" Nick replied.

"but we met through work" I said.

"I will ask Russell" he said.

"oh yeah because that doesn't look suspicious" I replied rolling my eyes.

"are you embarrassed of me?" he asked.

"are you mad? I love you" I said, "why would I..." I stopped, as I realized what I had just said.

He looked at me with a big grin on his face.

"I love you too" he said kissing my hand.

I smiled and turned back to look at the road, "well that went better than expected" he said.

"what you mean?" I asked.

"well that's what I was about to tell you when Gregg interrupted us" he said.

"really?" I asked.

"yeah" he laughed.

"so what then?" I asked, "are we officially boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I thought we were anyway" he said.

"well we never really had the conversation did we?" I said.

"true, well I guess we are now" he replied.

We arrived at Nicks house "are you staying?" he asked.

"yeah if that's okay?" I replied.

"course, I want you too" he said.

So I got out the car and locked it, Nick opened the door and Sam his dog came running to us. When he saw me he ran straight past Nick and jumped up me.

"hello boy" I said rubbing behind his ears and kissing him.

"is that how it is?" Nick said, " don't wanna know me now?"

I closed the front door and went into the living room, sitting on the sofa Sam put his head on my lap and let me fuss him.

"Assez" I said after awhile, which meant enough in French as Sam was born in France.

"I'll take him for a walk" Nick said.

"No let me I need to work off that burger" I laughed.

I went to the bed room and got into my gym things, I spent so much time at Nicks that I had my own draw, section of the wardrobe and a rack on the shoe rail. I tied my hair up on the top of my head in a messy bun, my running trainers had been cleaned from the last time.

"bless him" I said to myself.

I grabbed Sam's lead from the cupboard and called out "MARCHE SAM". He came bounding out of the living room and let me slip his lead on.

We went for a half an hour run and when we got back to the house Nick had done Sam his dinner and ran me a bath.

"you are too sweet" I said kissing him and drinking from my water bottle.

"have yourself a long soak and then we can watch a movie before bed" he said.

"sounds like a plan babe" I said kissing him.

So I spent the next hour soaking in the bath and I nodded off, Nick came in and kissed my brow. "you okay?" he asked.

"yeah sorry babe, I'm just so tired" I said.

"lets go to bed now baby" he said

"you sure?"

"course" he replied.

So we went to bed and cuddled before I fell asleep. I woke up it was still dark, I looked at my phone to see it was 4am. I tried my hardest to get back to sleep but I couldn't, so I put Nick's hoodie on over my pyjamas and slipped my trainers on. I kissed Nick on the head and whispered that I would see him later, he grumbled and turned over. As I got to the door he said "love you"

"love you too baby" I smiled.

I went out and closed the door behind me as I opened the car door, I heard a vehicle pull up and then someone call out " excuse me Miss but could you tell me how to get to the strip from here?" I turned to look to see a dark coloured van. I through my bag onto the car seat and stepped a little way down the drive. " yeah you just need to" I started. The sliding door opened on the van and 2 masked men jumped out and ran towards me, I started to run back towards the car but they were on me after a few steps. A bag went over my head and I was dragged backwards. I let out a scream then was whacked with something then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I was half asleep as Katy had just left, it was still dark and her words "Love you too baby" were still ringing in my ears. I truly loved that girl, ever since she had transferred from Brooklyn to LVPD. I was thinking how lucky I was when I heard a scream from outside. I jumped up out of bed and went to the safe, punched the code in, and grabbed my gun. I ran to the door flinging it open to see a dark van's side door slamming and it screeching off. I raised my gun and shot at it, there were no plates and just like that it was gone. Katy's car door was open and her bag was on the drivers seat.

I felt sick to my stomach. I ran back to the house and picked up the phone from the hall dialling 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator said.

"this is CSI Stokes, we have a 207 on a detective Jackson from LVPD from my home address, a black van was seen leaving the scene" I said.

"plates?" the operator asked.

" it didn't have any" I replied.

"okay we will send someone out straight away" they said.

I went back in and threw some sweats and a tshirt on, squad cars arrived and I heard Brass call out my name.

"what the hell happened?" he asked.

"I don't know what happened Katy left and then I heard a scream I grabbed my gun to see a black van the side door slammed shut and then it sped off I opened fire but it didn't stop it" I said.

"plates?" he asked.

"they didn't have any"I replied.

"what was she doing here at this time?" he asked.

"she stayed over" I replied

"really?" he asked.

"yeah really we've been going out for 6 months" I replied.

"I didn't know"

"no one did" I said.

"right we will get CSI's in and set up a phone tap for when they try to contact you" Jim said

"me?" I asked.

"well no one got kidnapped from outside my house" he replied.

The next few hours were a haze, the whole CSI team arrived and looked at the cctv from the drive way and they followed the van on the traffic cameras until they saw it abandoned and them carry a body out from the back of the van and into a white van that pulled up shortly after. When I saw them carrying Katy out I burst in to tears. Sarah rubbed my back "I'm so sorry, we will find her" she said.

I got dressed and went to go with them to the van.

"you can't come with what if they ring?" Russell said.

"all my calls are transferred to my mobiles" I said "plus I need to do this I can't cope stuck here not being able to help"

"okay, but if it gets too much you're off the case" he said.

I locked up the house and went with Gregg in his car, we arrived to the van and broke into it, Sarah and D.B, went back to the lab to scour the cameras for the white van and where it came from before it arrived.

Julie, Gregg and I went over the van with a fine tooth comb. There was not a finger print on the whole van but,we did find a blood smear on the one panel. Gregg swabbed it and we headed back to the lab. The blood had skin cells in it and the DNA came back as a mix of Katy's and a male. Hodges ran it through the system.

"that's good she's not stupid she knew what to do" Sarah said "she left us a clue"

"I don't know what I will do if anything happens to her" I said.

"she's a strong woman Nick there isn't a chance that she is going to let them hurt her" she said.

" that's what I'm afraid of, she fights back and then they kill her" I said.

"we will find her I promise" Sarah said.

We had a hit in the system on the DNA from the van , it was for a Steven Morris who was in the system for minor crimes.

"this doesn't make sense, from shoplifting and DUI's to kidnapping?" Julie said.

"he's not the kidnapper he's the errand boy" I said, "along with these other 3 guys"

"Nick there's a package for you" the receptionist said placing a small jiffy bag on the work top. We all looked at each other. I slowly walked over and noticed that all it said was FOR THE ATTENTION OF NICK STOKES.

I came around and I still had the bag over my head, the pain in the back of my head was so bad it made my eyes hurt. I could here the guy to the right of me breathing heavily, and the van was still moving.

"Seth's on the way to the drop off point" one of them said after I heard a phone vibrate.

"I fucking told you not to use names" I heard someone say from a bit further away which must have been the driver.

"what does it matter she's going to die eventually" the first one said.

"we don't know what boss is going to do with her yet" the driver said.

" I know what I want to do with her" the heavy breather said he ran his finger across the top of my breast. I lashed out and took a chunk out of him with my nails.

"son of a bitch" he screamed out. I reached out to the nearest hard service and ran my nails along it.

"I told you to restrain the bitch" I heard the driver shout. Next thing I know I was punched in the face and I blacked out again.

I put my gloves on and sliced open the envelope open with a scalpel and tipped the contents out on the desk. There was a flash drive and Katy's necklace I had gotten her with a diamond star pendant. My heart sank when I saw it the chain was snapped and there seemed to be blood on it.

"I want every test possible run on these" I said to Hodges and Henry.

"you got it" Hodges said. They put the items into evidence bags and went off to start trace.

D.B told everyone to leave except me but I told him that everyone loved Kat they should all be there.

Russell put the flash drive in and ran the program a black screen with writing in red it read.

WELL HELLO NICK, REMEMBER ME?. I'M SURE YOU DON'T BUT YOU WILL! WE'RE GOING TO PLAY A LITTLE GAME, IF YOU CHOSE NOT TO PLAY KAT WILL DIE, IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW THE RULES KAT WILL DIE. BY NOW I'M SURE THAT ALL YOUR COLLEGUES KNOW THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH KAT AND THAT YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING YOUR RELATIONSHIP UNDERCOVER FOR THE LAST 6 MONTHS. WHAT THEY DON'T KNOW IS THAT YESTERDAY WAS THE FIRST DAY YOU TOLD EACH OTHER THAT IT WAS LOVE...HOW SWEET!...HOW DOES IT FEEL NICK? TO HAVE YOUR LOVED ONE TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU? SUCKS DOESN'T IT? I'M NOT GOING TO LIE I WANT YOU DEAD NICK, BUT FIRST YOU HAVE TO SUFFER SO YOU HAVE 3 MINUTES TO ANSWER THIS RIDDLE OR KAT DIES!

Alone I am 24th, with a friend I am 20.  
Another friend and I am unclean.  
What am I?

A timer suddenly appeared counting down from 3minutes. Everyone was concentrating "HODGES, HENRY" I shouted, they both came running in and looked at the screen.

"X" Henry said " the answers X 24th letter of the alphabet, Xis 10 with a friend its 20 and when you see XXX what do you think"

"he's right" Russell said. So I quickly typed in X and the screen went black, then it came up,

WELL DONE NICK COME BACK IN AN HOUR FOR ROUND 2!

The clock started counting down from 60 minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

p lang="en-GB" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 11/strong/span/span/span/p  
p lang="en-GB" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-GB" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"The cyber team were trying to trace the connection ,from the flash drive, but it wasn't live./span/span/p  
p lang="en-GB" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Trace came back from the necklace and envelope, there was no DNA or prints on the envelope, the blood from the necklace was Kat's and there were epitheliums on it from Kat and another unknown male. Hodges was checking them against people in the system. There was an APB out on Steven Morris, Brass was interviewing his mother but she hadn't seen him for a week and his only known friend was a guy called Taylor. Gregg and Sarah were going over our cars and our places for wires as they had said it was the first time we said we loved each other./span/span/p  
p lang="en-GB" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"2 minutes before the hour was up we gathered everyone in the office that wasn't out in the field. The clock went to 00:00 and the screen went black./span/span/p  
p lang="en-GB" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span lang="en-GB"WELCOME BACK NICK... READY FOR ROUND 2?... YOU BETTER BE READY OR MISS JACKSON IS GOING TO DIE... 2 MINIUTES TO ANSWER THE QUESTION./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongGive me food, and I will live. Give me water, and I will die. What Am I?/strong/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The clock began counting down from 2 minutes and my mind went blank, all the words were a blur. Russell was trying to google the answer but we had been locked out on the system./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"It's Fire, I think" Henry said./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"are you sure?" I asked./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"well yes I think so it has to be" he replied./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I typed fire into the box and the clock stopped, and the screen went black the next thing we saw was Kat tied to a chair she was knocked out and there was blood visable. It was a flash back from Morgan a few days before. A masked person came into view, he sprayed a jet wash in her face and she came too, she looked the guy dead on for awhile she was dithering, but she didn't cry "I will kill you" she said. There was laughing off camera, Kat turned her head and glared the most evil stare ever. I don't know what happened then but she started to speak. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"You have exactly 24 hours to find my location and switch places with me. If you don't find me within 24 hour I will die and then they will come for you, No one else is to come with you, you must come alone. Leave the car out front with the engine running they have you they will set me free" she said./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Seth, Taylor, Steven and Bobby" she shouted quickly./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"you fucking little bitch" One guy said coming into view, he was behind her./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"it's a case Nick someone you put away someone that died in prison" she shouted before the masked man hit her in the back of the head knocking her out. The screne went black again. I stood up and punched the wall next to me putting a hole in it./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I want everyone to review Nick's cases Now!" Russell said./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I was mad as hell and I needed to get out of the room, out of the lab before I smashed it all up. One of the lab tecs walked in "the epitheliums came back as a Taylor Smith, Brass has all his men finding out about him now" he said./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Call Brass and tell him we need to find out if they have any connections with a Seth and a Bobby we have 24 hours to find where she is" Russell said./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I walked out of the office down the hall and out to the parking lot I collapsed on the floor crying./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"*************************************************/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I came to tied to a metal framed bed, I was naked except for my vest top, I had remembered screaming to the camera to Nick and then being hit round the back of the head again. I tried to look around the room but I was strapped by the wrists and the ankles so tight that I could hardly move. The pain from my head was so bad, I could barely open my eyes. It was quiet, really quiet. I lay there for what seemed like hours when I heard someone open the metal door. Light hit the room and I could tell that it was some sort of metal framed lock up. In came a man with a mask on, "awake now?" he said. I could tell by the voice it was the one who I had scratched. He walked over to the bed and ran his fingers over the top of my thighs. I flinched at the touch "Now now don't be like that you might even enjoy it" he said and laughed. He unzipped his jeans and climbed on top of me, that's when the tears came./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"********************************************************/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: medium;"Russell came running to me and helped me up, "come on Nick" he said tucking his arm under my arm and helping me up./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT""span style="font-size: medium;"you need to stay strong for Katy, she needs you, we need you" he added. He walked with me back to the office. I composed myself and a few minutes after Gregg and Julie came walking in./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT""span style="font-size: medium;"there was a wire in both cars and in both apartments" Gregg said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT""span style="font-size: medium;"what how?" I asked./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT""span style="font-size: medium;"both in your sat nav's and then in your lofts to your bedroom cealings" Julie said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: medium;"I was totally shocked and was racking my brains to how they could of done it./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT""span style="font-size: medium;"so Taylor and Steven were both in County together and both worked at Sponge Bob car wash" Sarah said coming in. I suddenly came back into the room, "that's where we both get our cars washed that's where they must of done it" I said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT""span style="font-size: medium;"and also, they were in County with a Paul Boulton, name ring any bells?" she asked me./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT""span style="font-size: medium;"yeah thats the guy I put away for raping and murdering 6 women about 5 years ago" I said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT""span style="font-size: medium;"well he's dead, killed himself they found him in his cell made a make shift nouse out of his bed sheet about a month ago" she said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT""span style="font-size: medium;"that's it then someone is avenging his death" I said, "we need to hit the car wash and we need to find out Boulton's visitors log NOW!" I said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT""span style="font-size: medium;"you got it" Sarah said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT""span style="font-size: medium;"I'll call Brass" Russell said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT""span style="font-size: medium;"I'm going with them" I said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT""span style="font-size: medium;"No you're not Nick" Russell said "you will stay here, you're emotional I don't want you doing something stupid" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: medium;"I felt helpless, I wanted to be out there doing something, so I did some research on Boulton and they found the death was suspicious as he had blunt force trauma at the back of his head, it didn't kill him but it would have knocked him out.I called the day staff supervisor to see if they had closed the case and if it was ruled as murder or suicide./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: medium;"The case was at a loose end as there was no other evidence other than the blunt force trauma. Gregg decided to try and solve it incase it was relevant to the kidnapping. Sarah was checking out the visitors log, the only visitor Boulton had had was a woman called Rachel Lewis. They were due to be married yesterday./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT""span style="font-size: medium;"it's gotta be her" Julie said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT""span style="font-size: medium;"we need to find out where she is now" I said. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: medium;"Brass called to say that Bobby and Taylor were at work and they had arrested them both, they were at PD now./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT""span style="font-size: medium;"I'm going now" I said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT""span style="font-size: medium;"Oh hell no" Russell said, "I'm going you stay here and help work the case"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT""span style="font-size: medium;"this is Bull shit" I said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT""span style="font-size: medium;"and what we don't need is you being arrested for assulting these guys and it sure as hell don't look good when the victims boyfriends the one interrogating them does it" he replied./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: medium;"As much as I hated to admit it he was right, but I wanted to get it out of them where Kat was, what if they couldn't and we didn't get there in time./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"span style="font-size: medium;"**************************************************/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: medium;"It felt like an eternity that this guy was on top of me. The pain was horrendous,I felt sick that he was violating me. The tears had stopped falling now I was numb. I always wondered what I would do if I was ever in that situation, would I be one of these girls who sat under the shower bleaching my skin or would I become some mad evil bitch like in I spit on your grave and take revenge. Truth was lay there now I was neither I wasn't scared, sad, or vengfull. I didn't feel dirty I felt nothing at all, all I could think about was Nick and how he would see me after he found out would he still love me and want me./span/p  
p lang="en-GB" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter12**

Brass called me "Nick they've admitted it but neither of them will give up the location or where Rachel is, we have been to her house and she isn't there, we have an APB out on her but I've tried everything they just won't give up the location" he said.

"she must have something over them because they're looking at a big stretch but still won't give her up these are common criminals not master minds" I said.

"god knows what it is I've got every cop I can looking for any sign of this bitch" Brass replied.

"thanks Jim I know it must be hard for you after what happened" I said.

"Kat is a dear friend of mine, she helped find my daughter and Morgan" he said.

After he put the phone down I carried on looking up anything I could find on anyone involved in this case. I found out that Rachel owned a few properties and one was out in the desert it was a farm. I found out that it had been abandoned.

"bet you that's it" I said

"bet what?" Russell said walking in.

"Rachel owns an abandoned farm out in the desert with 4 large outhouses" I said.

"well what are we waiting for?" Russell asked.

"what's saying she's already there?" I asked.

"so we need to get Katy back plus steven and Seth will be there" he said.

"true but we need to catch her she wants us both dead" I said.

"are you really risking this to wait some more?" Russell asked.

"you're right" I said. So Brass made plans with SWAT to move in. I along with Sarah and Gregg would go along too.

"I'm going to bring Sam if that's okay?" I asked Brass on the phone.

"good idea that will quicken our search" Brass said.

So I went over to my dog sitters, where I had left Sam, and grabbed him. Half an hour later we were in convoy to the abandoned farm, Sam was on the back seat with me whilst Gregg drove and Sarah was up front. Sam wasn't his self he was upset, when he heard Kat scream he went savage barking in the garden.

I gave him lots of fuss on the way, we were all wearing bullet proof vests and I had Kat's work shirt that she had taken off before she went for a jog, so Sam could sniff her out.

I was being raped again,there was no sign of the other 3 and it was growing dark. I heard a car pull up and I started screaming.

"shut your fucking mouth" he said quickly climbing off me. I continued to scream so he punched me clean in the face. He proceeded to get a gun out and pointed it in my face "make one more fucking sound and I will shoot you"

He looked out the window "you're lucky its just the boss" he said.

Afew minutes later I heard the door open and heels clip clapping towards us.

"been having fun have we?" A woman asked, she walked over to the bed and looked down at me, she ran her finger down my arm "so we finally meet, Miss Jackson"

I didn't reply I just looked at her in disgust. She was well dressed in a skirt suit which was high end and she had diamonds on her ring finger.

"Nicks on his way to save you" she laughed. "or so he thinks, truth is neither of you are getting out of here alive"

"we will see" I said.

"oh honey" she laughed.

"you will never get away with this" I said.

"thing is I don't care I have nothing to live for now, but mark my words Nick Stokes will die"

We pulled up outside the Farm house and everyone got out, Sam went mental and started running down across the dirt path I chased after her as I rounded the corner I heard a gun shot and Sam yelp. Stood there was Rachel with a gun to Kat's head. Sam was lay there with blood coming out of him.

"so we finally meet" Rachel said.

"I'm here now, just let her go" I said. Kat was covered in blood and she had nothing on the lower half of her body, and her one eye was so swollen you could hardly see her eye. I felt like crying but I didn't because it was a sign of weakness.

"you just don't get it do you?" Rachel said "ain't nobody getting out of here alive today"

"it doesn't have to be like this" I said.

"oh yes it does, you took everything from me, now I'm taking everything away from you" she laughed.

"it's me you want not her just let her go" I said.

"ohhhh no I want you to know how it feels to lose the one you love"

I reached for my gun and she fired her gun, it hit me to the leg and the next bit was a blur. Sam got up and was barking viciously, Rachel flung Kat to the floor and as she went to shoot her, Sam jumped up and attacked Rachel. All the SWAT team came running and I shouted to Sam to stop in French. I watched as they all rushed around Rachel and then I saw Kat. I dragged myself over to her as my leg was bleeding and hurting so bad. I saw that she had a gun shot wound to her stomach. I felt sick as I heard them call in on the radio "officer down".

"I'm going to die aren't I?" Kat asked.

"No course not" I said putting pressure on the wound.

"why are you lying?" she smiled, "I can see it in your eyes"

"I won't let that happen" I smiled back.

"I do love you, you know more than I've ever loved anyone. I finally found someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with and then I get shot, just my luck" she said touching my face.

"you're going to be fine" I said.

"we both know that's a lie" she said a single tear rolling down her cheek. She was starting to lose consciousness.

"hey stay with me" I said touching her face.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"sorry for what?" I asked.

"that I won't be here to look after you and watch you send that bitch to the chair" she said.

"hey stop it, we're both going to send her there baby, I love you too much to lose you now" I said kissing her.

She smiled at me and then slowly closed her eyes.

"NO, NO, NO!" I kept saying tapping her face, I was crying now holding her lifeless body in my arms.

"please, please wake up" I didn't see or hear the ambulance arrive I just kept starring at my beautiful Kat praying for her to wake up. I was dragged off her by Gregg and I had to watch as the paramedics worked on her, pumping her chest over and over.


End file.
